Just Perfect!
by Solera
Summary: What if Kaito Kuroba meets Conan Edogawa? Not at a heist but… somewhere else… in his territory. Will Kaito be able to keep his real identity secret from Tantei-kun? And will Conan be able to keep his real identity from Kid? -Solera


**Summary:** What if Kaito Kuroba meets Conan Edogawa? Not at a heist but… somewhere else… in his territory. Will Kaito be able to keep his real identity secret from Tantei-kun? And will Conan be able to keep his real identity from Kid?

**Reference note:**

Otou-san: father

Tantei: detective

Neh: hey

Yatta: hurray

Neechan: big sister

Niisan: big brother

Hai: yes

Arigatou: thank you

Souka: I see

Taku: Jeez

Yoroshiku: Nice to meet you

Tantei-kun: Kid's usual call to Conan

Hakase: professor, here Conan addresses Prof. Agasa as hakase

Ojou-san: young girl

Matteyo/Matte: wait a minute/wait

Moshi, moshi: Japanese start their conversations like this sometimes (frequently used in answering cell phones)

Ja ne: see you later

--

**Just Perfect…!**

--

_**Friday (1:00 pm)**_

_--Nakamouri Residence--_

"Kaito!!" A girl shouted at a running boy, "Come back here and stay still!!"

"Why?" the boy asked and kept running around the room, "I don't want to get hit by your mop," he said grinning at the fumed girl.

The girl was twitching her eyebrows and sighed, "I'll get you for this later Kaito."

"Ha! Aoko had just surrendered." He grinned further. Aoko clenched her fists harder. Kaito noticed this and said, "Oh come on Aoko! That was just a joke."

Aoko sighed, "I know it's a joke but… oh well." She looked at Kaito and grinned. Kaito blinked.

"What?" he asked Aoko.

"To make up for doing that to me, you're going to take me to Tokyo tomorrow." Aoko answered, grin growing wider.

"T-Tokyo? Why there?" Kaito asked again.

"Because otou-san and I were supposed to go there tomorrow but he can't."

"Oh. Is that because of Kid?" he asked mockingly.

Aoko glared at Kaito, "Kid just wastes otou-san's time! That good for nothing thief. Always showing off. What a…" Aoko continues to rant about Kid.

After minutes of ranting about Kaitou Kid, Aoko breathed in and exhaled. She sighed. How many times was it that she told Kaito about Kid? 'It probably makes him more excited about Kid' Aoko thought.

Kaito shrugged this off and said, "Alright I'm going tomorrow."

"Really? That's great!" Aoko hopped happily.

"When and where to meet tomorrow?" Kaito asked

"Hmm… Beika Street 5, Mouri Detective Agency. About one in the afternoon." Aoko answered.

"Wa—wait. Did you just say Mouri Detective Agency?" Kaito asked a bit worriedly but kept his poker face.

"Yeah. Otou-san and I were going there tomorrow to ask something from him."

Kaito gulped. 'Okay… now I have to go to Tokyo, and of all places, Tantei-kun's house. Tomorrow will be…'

Kaito was shot out of his thoughts when Aoko added, "I'm going there to baby-sit Conan-kun while Mouri-tantei investigates the case in this envelope." She said as she held out a brown envelope.

'Baby-sit? Tantei-kun needing a babysitter? Now that's new' he thought. "Ok sure. I'll go with you."

--

_**Friday (9:00 pm)**_

_--Mouri Detective Agency--_

"Neh. Why can't I go tomorrow?" a little boy asked a teenage girl and a man at his desk.

"It's because you'll just be a pain in the neck. Brat." The man in the desk answered.

"Come on otou-san! Don't call him brat. Jeez. He has a name you know." The girl looked at the boy and said, "Don't worry Conan-kun. I'll be here with you and the babysitter."

'Darn. Why the heck do I, high school detective of the East Kudo Shinichi, need a babysitter?' he thought and frowned. "Yatta! Ran-neechan is staying!" he said in his cute boy voice.

Ran smiled down at him and told her dad, "'Tou-san don't screw your case."

"Hai hai. Whatever."

"We should sleep now Conan-kun." Ran told her surrogate little brother who nodded.

They went to their rooms and just as Conan got to his, he sighed. He crawled up his bed and thought of several things, 'tomorrow is going to be long for sure. Wonder what case that useless detective will get.'

--

_**Saturday (6:00 am)**_

_--Mouri Detective Agency--_

He looked up at the clock… 'Great, just great' he sighed and got up. 'I can't believe I woke up because of this stupid tantei.' He glared at Kogoro who was snoring really loud. 'Oh well. Wonder if Ran made breakfast already.'

He went to the kitchen and saw Ran preparing their breakfast. Ran noticed him and said, "Wow Conan-kun you're early!"

"Can't get back to sleep, Ran-neechan." Conan told her.

"Just wait for a while. Breakfast is going to be ready at about a minute."

"Hai!"

Ran went back to making breakfast. Conan went down to the agency. 'Taku. What am I going to do? It's too early.' He noticed a bird outside the windows of the agency. He went near it and saw a white dove. It was still there… 'What's this doing here?' he thought as he got the dove and noticed a paper at it's feet. "Hm? What's this?" he took off the paper from the dove's feet and it flew away. Conan blinked and opened the paper.

_To Tantei-kun,_

_It seems that you will meet two of the people closest to me... be… hospitable. _

_-Kaitou Kid_

'Kid? Two people closest to him? And what's this… be… hospitable.' Conan chuckled. He smirked as he got out and went back to the third floor.

--

Ran noticed that Conan was a bit happier than yesterday. Wondering what happened that made his mood better, she asked, "Did something happen, Conan-kun?"

"Hn? Oh it's nothing. Just thinking who it might be coming later." He answered. Well it was part of the truth but what he really wanted was to see who these people closest to Kid are.

Ran giggled, 'he's actually happy that someone was coming here later'.

--

_**Saturday (12:30 pm)**_

"Kaito let's go in already." Aoko told her childhood friend.

"You go on ahead Aoko. I'm just going to check something out." Kaito told Aoko.

"Alright but come inside in 1 minute or else." Aoko threatened him.

"Uhh…. Alright I'll just be here. Get inside already." Kaito insisted.

Aoko knocked on the door. Kaito was just behind her, doing something she doesn't want to know. An answer came from behind the door. "Coming!" a female voice said and the door was opened.

Kaito looked at the door as it opened. "Hi there!" he greeted and looked behind the girl in front of him. He grinned as he saw a child sitting on the couch and he looked back at the girl, still grinning.

"Shi—Shinichi? Oh sorry... Are you the clients?" the girl asked.

"Yes we are." Aoko answered.

"Ah! Come in come in." the girl said.

The child looked at the two with watchful eyes and placed a knowing grin.

"Is he the kid we're going to baby-sit, ma'am?" Kaito pointed at the boy.

"Yes, his name is Conan Edogawa. I'm Mouri Ran." Ran answered.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, yoroshiku."

"I'm Nakamouri Aoko," she said taking out a brown envelope and giving it to Ran, "This is the case material otou-san asked me to deliver here."

"Arigatou. Dad! Here's the case. Don't screw up." She said as she handed him the envelope.

"Taku. I know what I need to do Ran." He said as he stood up and walked to the doorway, "Keep an eye on that brat," she received a death glare from Ran, "I mean Conan."

Kaito laughed and Aoko responded, "Of course!"

After Kogoro left the agency, Kaito and Aoko sat at the couch.

"So, what do you plan for today, Ran-san and Conan-kun?" Aoko inquired.

"We haven't really thought of what to do today…" Ran answered.

"Why not the two of you go shopping, I'll stay with Conan-kun." Kaito said.

"Are you sure Kaito?" Aoko asked.

"Yeah, I can take care of the kid." He said, "Just enjoy yourselves," and smiled.

Aoko and Ran had gone out shopping leaving Conan and Kaito, Detective and Kaitou, in the agency. There was silence for minutes and…

Conan looked at Kaito a bit oddly and asked, "Kaito-niisan, why do you look like Shinichi-niisan?"

"Shinichi? The high school detective Shinichi Kudo?" Kaito asked the Conan.

"Un! You look too alike. Just comb your hair a bit and you'll look exactly like him!" Conan said.

"But even if I look like him, I'm different."

"In what sort Kaito-niisan?"

"I'm a magician, he's a detective. We're different." Kaito answered and thought, 'uh oh… he's starting to interrogate.'

"Hmmm... souka" Conan said as he put his index and thumb at his chin.

_Conan's POV_

_This guy might be Kid. His name… Kaito, sounds just like Kaitou… Nah. If this person was Kid, why would he give a letter to me? But if he is Kid… is he trying to challenge me? 'Two people closest to me'… was what he said. That means that that girl is probably his girlfriend. Yeah…probably. Well… I have the whole day today to find out if he is Kaitou Kid._

_Kaito's POV_

_He's probably thinking if I am Kid or not. Heck why did I tell him I'm a magician? Taku. I have to keep my identity secret for about only 5 hours. I don't think that would be enough time for Tantei-kun to get evidence against me. I'll just lead him into the wrong direction. Oh wait. I almost forgot the reason I came here. I have to find out whether or not this kid is Kudo Shinichi._

There was silence again… probably because of the two people thinking of a way to make the other slip up and reveal his secret. The silence was broken when Kaito spoke, "So, what are we going to do Conan?"

"Beats me." he answered, "and I don't want to go to a park."

Kaito blinked, 'that was just what I was thinking…', and said "How about going somewhere you want."

"Hmm… I'm not particularly in the mood to go outside" Conan said and added "… Kid."

"Kid? What are you saying?"

"Don't act innocent Kaitou Kid. I know that's you."

"Oh… and do you have evidence that I am Kid?" Kaito asked.

"Not really. But I do know that you're Kid. That confident smirk… I know that's the same smirk Kid has. I've also been feeling his presence once you and Aoko-neechan came inside. That means, it's either you or her but since she's out and I can still sense Kid, which leaves me with you. By the way, you really look like him; just add the monocle and hat, and poof you're Kaitou Kid." He explained.

"That's some accusations there kiddo but I'm not Kid."

"Why? Why are you risking your life by being Kid?" Conan looked at him seriously.

'Does this kid ever listen?' he thought and said, "Conan, I am not Kaitou Kid…but … I am sure he has his reasons for being Kid."

"Guess so."

There was silence again and now it was broken by Conan who said, "I'm going to hakase's."

"I'm coming with you. Can't leave you alone now." Kaito said.

Conan frowned and said, "Alright but don't do anything."

'What is this kid thinking?' Kaito thought.

They went out of the Mouri Detective Agency and went to Professor Agasa's house.

_**Saturday (2:30 pm)**_

_--Professor Agasa's Residence—_

Conan rang the doorbell of Professor Agasa's House and after a few minutes, the door opened.

"Hi there hakase," Conan said.

"Oh hi there Shi—Conan-kun," Agasa said while looking at the teen with Conan albeit nervously, 'he looks like Shinichi'. Agasa turned to Conan, "Who's he Conan-kun?"

"Oh. He's just a babysitter," Conan sighed.

"Oi, oi. I'm not just a babysitter, taku. I am Kuroba Kaito, yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku, Kaito-kun. Come in, come in." Agasa told them.

They went inside and Conan went straight to the basement while Kaito was led to sit at the couch.

_--Kaito's side living room_

"Kaito-kun, where are you from?" Agasa asked.

"Oh. I'm from Ekoda." He answered.

"Ekoda? That's a bit far from here. What are you supposed to do here in Tokyo? Is it all about babysitting Conan-kun?" Agasa asked again.

"No. Actually I was here to accompany Aoko in delivering a case material to Kogoro Mouri. Then I was dragged into babysitting Conan-kun."

Kaito looked bored at the conversation so Agasa said, "You only want to be with your girlfriend don't you?"

Kaito was surely surprised with this question, "W-WHAT??"

Agasa just laughed. "You're too much like Shinichi, even your looks are almost the same." Agasa was still laughing.

_--Conan's side from the basement_

"Haibara, I want you to find out who this Kuroba Kaito guy is." Conan told the miniature scientist typing at her oh-so-usual computer.

Haibara stopped typing and turned to Conan, "And, what's it for me, Kudo-kun?"

Conan frowned, "Haibara I think this guy's Kid."

"And, as I said, what's in it for me?"

Conan stayed silent for a while and then sighed saying, "…alright I'll treat you to something you want. Anything."

Haibara Ai smirked. "One month, no, half a year of free food/drinks from star bucks café. Of course you and I would be going at star bucks café every Saturday's. That's just about 18 Saturdays isn't it?"

Conan raised an eyebrow and Ai noticed this and also raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

Conan was taken aback and said, "Oh… it's nothing. It's just that your request is a bit… simple."

"Oh so you want more? Ok you can get me…" she said and was cut off by Conan before she got the chance to say it.

"Alright, alright. So, can you get information on this Kuroba Kaito?"

"Yeah I can. I'll give it to you as soon as possible Kudo-kun." Ai said and started to look for any information about this Kuroba Kaito. Conan went out of the basement and waited for Ai to come out and tell him anything.

_--Back at the living room_

Conan had stumbled on a laughing Agasa and a fully red Kaito when he went to the living room.

"What happened?" Conan asked the two.

"It's nothing you need to know, Conan-kun" Kaito said, still a bit red.

"Yes, yes it's nothing you need to know Conan-kun," Agasa followed, trying not to laugh.

Now Kaito's redness wasn't anymore seen (A/N: yes he has applied his poker face again). "So… what did you do down there?" he asked as he pointed at the door leading to the basement.

"Oh nothing, I just needed Haibara to do something for me." Conan answered.

"So… what am I going to do here as I wait for the ojou-san?" Kaito said.

"Heh, one proof acquired." Conan said smirking. It was a good thing he carried a recorder with him and played it: _"…I wait for the ojou-san?"_

"I'll ask you. How did you know that Haibara was a little girl?" Conan's smirk grew wider.

Kaito blinked, 'Oh crap', he didn't really mean to say ojou-san but it slipped his tongue…. He was always calling that little girl ojou-san… "Hn? It's because of the name. It sounds girlish you know."

"Oh really now, but I think Haibara is a boyish name, many agree with me 'bout that. And may I tell you that Haibara is a surname…. I can only think that you knew her and judging from what you just called her, you're Kid. Well? Have I given you enough explanation Kid?" Conan raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Hmm... let me think about it." After some minutes… "No."

"W-what?" Conan said in a disbelieving tone. Well he didn't really think that the kaitou would admit being Kid, but it was his detective instincts telling him that he would.

"You forgot how you got shrunk, Tantei-kun." Kaito said in a different voice. The voice that Conan knew exactly whose it was from. Kaitou Kid.

"What? What do you mean by shrunk?" Conan said still in a disbelieving tone, he was disbelieving the fact that Kaitou Kid was asking him how he shrunk.

"Tantei-kun," Kaito looked at him, poker face on, "you're Kudo Shinichi. So, am I correct?"

"What are you talking about?" Conan laughed nervously, "I'm a kid, don't you see?"

"That's why I'm asking you why and how you got shrunk."

"Humph. I had never really expected that Kaitou Kid had actually suspected me of being Shinichi. Oh well. Listen carefully. I'm not going to say this again." Just as Conan said those words Haibara suddenly got out of the basement, startling everyone in the living room just outside.

Haibara looked at the two (Conan and Kaito) with wide eyes. "Kudo-kun… you two are cousins."

"WHAT!?" Kaito and Conan said in unison.

"What do you mean Ai-kun?" Agasa asked the girl.

"Kudo-kun, you've asked me to get information about Kuroba Kaito right? Well I've found out that Kuroba was actually a fake name. Kuroba Toichi was you fathers brother, Kudo-kun." Ai explained.

Conan stood frozen, 'matteyo,' he looked at Kaito, 'does he know that he's my cousin…?'

"Humph. Guess you've beet me to it. Well I was actually planning on finding out if this kid was really Shinichi but you've just told me he is. And about my father's real surname? Well that was actually Kudo. But otou-san changed his name to Kuroba meaning Black Feather because it suits a magician's name better. Well I don't really know why he got out of the Kudo family but…" he looked at Conan, "we should probably work together, cousin."

Ai looked at the two again… she didn't know Kaito knew about this.

Conan shrugged, "Tell me… what your purpose of being Kaitou Kid is?"

"To continue… otou-san's mission." He looked at the detective. "He was killed. Before he even got the chance to find Pandora gem." Then he looked at Haibara, "Ojou-san. Do you know the true objective of the Organization?"

"Huh?" Ai was surprised by the sudden question but still answered, "I don't really know but one is to pursue immortality… that's probably why I was actually creating that drug."

"Correct. That's exactly why I'm searching for Pandora gem."

"Matte, what does this Pandora gem have to do with anything?" Conan asked

"It's everything, Pandora cries tears of immortality. It's a gem inside another one and glows red when it is looked up from the moon."

Everyone was quiet and that atmosphere kept itself until Conan's cell phone rang.

Conan took two cell phones from his pockets and looked for which one was ringing; 'Oh its Conan's,' he flipped it up and said, "Moshi, moshi?"

"Geh, Ran-neechan. What's up?"

"Oh we're at hakase's"

"Ah, souka. Ok we're going home now. Ja ne!" Conan closed the cell phone.

"Why did Ran-san call?" Kaito asked

"Oh she just said that we should go home because it was late and you two have to get back to Ekoda." Conan explained.

"Oh I see. See you again, Agasa-san, ojou-san. Let's get back, cuz." Kaito said as they left Agasa's house.

--_Along the street _

_**Saturday (6:30 pm)**_

_**(A/N: it's up to you to find out who's talking and who's answering but it's just plain Kaito and Conan talking to each other)**_

"I guess we both achieved what we needed today huh?"

"Yeah. I guess so but I really didn't expect for you to be a pretty close relative of mine..."

"Well… I never really wanted to tell you but you probably would know. Considering the fact that you told ojou-san to research about me."

"Humph. She would get half a year of free food/drinks from star bucks café. Of course we would be going at star bucks café every Saturday's. That's about 18 Saturdays." He sighed.

"Heh. You have it tough, cuz."

"Nah, mine are minor problems considering yours that is."

"Guess that's true. It was a really good thing that Aoko had invited me to come with her. If you were only with ojou-san and Agasa-hakase when you found out that we were cousins… who knows what you would've done."

"Well. I thank you."

"Me too."

"Today really is a perfect day…"

"..To start a truce."

They smiled at each other. They knew what they needed to do and what to do about it.

_--Mouri Detective Agency--_

They got back to the agency. Just before they got inside Conan said, "Thank you, cuz." Kaito smiled truthfully. No more poker face until they destroy the organization. Kaito and Aoko had said their goodbyes to the Mouri's and Conan. Oh well. It would be another new day tomorrow.

--Fin--


End file.
